Damon in love
by TotallyCrazy-TotallyAwesome
Summary: damon stefan and elena moved to new zealnad and damon is falling in love with their next door neighbour
1. Chapter 1

**I know im in the middle of a Fanfic (Damon and Stefan's sister if you want to read it) but I came up with this idea and didn't want to loose it**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except Hayley, Amy, Taylor, Ian and Emma. Characters I came up with you they might not come in straight away but the will be in it**

Hayley's P.O.V  
I was lying on my trampoline with my little cousins Amy and Taylor jumping around me.

"Hayley, Hayley look it's the new people moving into the house you said was haunted" Amy yelled at the top of her voice

"And you said you feel sorry for the people moving in there" Taylor also yelled at the top of her voice

"Why don't we go and say hi" I said wanting to shut them up I hate babysitting my cousins

"Okay" the both yelled and Taylor jumped off of the trampoline while Amy still needed my help getting down. We put our shoes back on and went over them skipping in font of me and singing a song I was paying on my phone completely out of tune

"Hi I'm Hayley this is Amy and Taylor" I said to the boy/man leaning into the car getting something out of the car.

He turned around "hello Hayley Taylor and Amy I'm Damon" he said smiling

Oh my god he was so hot he was wearing all black, black boots black genes black top with a black leather jacket I guessed was his slung over the rail going up the steps to the front door he had black messy hair and black eyes. Wow

Damon's P.O.V

Great my brother and Elena where making me move to bloody new Zealand I rember when it was found Stefan wanted to go live there but I said no and now look at me driving down our new road in our new town to our new house our next door neighbours had screaming kids great just what I need

"Oh perk up Damon" Elena said from the front seat

"There only little kids I don't even think the live there" my brother said

"Wow that is the first good thing you have said all day" I snapped I was hungry I hadn't hunted since we took off in America

"You can hunt when we have unpacked" Elena said

Suddenly there was a loud noise and the ground moved the little kids next door screamed and then a more mature voice said "don't worry guys it was just an after shock and it's stopped now"

"They've had a frigging earthquake here?" I asked my brother

"Yes you're not scared are you?" he asked pulling the car up to our new house

"No just wondering" I said getting out of the car and immediately taking my jacket of it was so hot I put it on the railing going up the stairs to the front door and took the tarp of the trailer we were toeing behind us picked up a box and took it inside

When I came back outside I was leaning in the car to get the suitcases out when I heard foot steps behind me

"Hi I'm Hayley this is Amy and Taylor" a voice said behind me

I turned around smiling "hello Hayley Taylor and Amy im Damon" I said

But what I saw shocked me a girl about 17 with black hair put into scruffy plaits dark denim and dark blue eyes she was wearing dark blue denim shorts purple and black flip-flops and a black top with a purple bikini top underneath she was holding hands with two lilt girls one looked about 5 Taylor she had long wavy blonde hair and was wearing all purple the other looked 3 and had curly blond hair and was wearing all pink she looked quite cute, what was I thinking I am Damon Salvatore I think nothing is cute. But wow Hayley she was something to look at.

Elena's P.O.V

"Stefan look at you brother" I whispered to my new lovely husband

"He'll use them as a snack and throw them away" he said looking briefly at the seen in front of us why could he never believe his brother is capable of loving ad caring.

Hayley's P.O.V

"Err do you need any help" I said braking out of my trance I got lost in his eyes- how sappy- I thought

"Ummm what about Amy and Taylor?" he asked looking down at them

"They won't get in the way if you do need help" I said

"Umm okay then you can help if you want just bring some boxes in" he said

yay

**hope you enjoyed i will update as much as i can but damon and stefn's site is my priority at the moment **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter hehehe I hoped you all liked the lat chapter **

Hayley's P.O.V

"Amy could you take this and give it to my brother" Damon said giving Hayley a bag of lollies

"Me have one?" she asked

"Amy!" I yelled

"Is she allowed one?" Damon asked me

"You give her one Taylor will want one then she will want another one and there shall be non left" I said

"okay Amy you can have one but no more and give one to your sister then give them to my brother" Damon said

"Okay" Amy said happily "Tay Tay tay lollies!" she yelled over to her sister who was taking some DVD's inside

"You have no idea what you've just done" I said "what do you want me to take in?" I asked

"Err could you take this to Elena it's hers and she'll want it in her room which I have no idea where that is" he said smiling

"Okay" I said taking it

And nearly tripping up over the first step but before I could face plant strong hands grabbed hold of me

"You okay?" Damon asked concerned

"Yeah im fine I trip up alot" I said smiling

"Okay then" he said shifting the weight of the two boxes he was carrying

"Hello" some one said to me once I got inside the house

"Are these two children yours?" the boy asked

"Yes well their not mine im babysitting them" I said

"Okay. I'm Stefan" he said extending hand out to me I awkwardly put mine out trying not to drop the box

"Hi im Hayley I live next door with my brother Ian and mum and dad but their away camping" I said

"Damon hon where's that box?" a girl called down the hallway

"Hayley's got it" he yelled back "and don't call me hon!"

"Sorry" she said coming down the hallway "hi im Elena you must be Hayley and Amy and Taylor your cousins?" she said

"Yeah nice to meet you" I said this box was starting to get quite heavy now

"Umm could you put that box in this room" she said pointing to a room at the end of the corridor

"Yeah" I said following her down the hall

Damon's P.O.V

"What are you doing?" my brother hissed at me

"Being neighbourly" I said walking t where my room was and putting the boxes down on the bed

"Being neighbourly does not count as being friendly to get blood" he said

"Out of my room" I said

"Damon"

"Out!" I said shutting the door on his face

Stefan's P.O.V

"Damon open this door now!" I yelled just as there was a knock at the door

"Hello" I said opening it

"Heya umm his Hayley here?" a girl wearing shots and a tank top asked

"Umm yeah she is" I said "come in I'll just get her"

"Emma" Taylor yelled running towards the girl Amy behind her

"Hey girls how are you?" she asked giving them a hug

"Hayley Emma is here looking for you" I said putting my head into Elena's room

"Cool. I gotta go Elena I would love to help you guys finish unpack but I gotta take Amy and Taylor home and get to work" she said "bye Damon!" she yelled

"Bye" he yelled from is room

After she left Elena came out of her room "what's wrong with Damon?" she asked

"I told him he could have Hayley for a snack" I said

"Stefan he likes her give him a brake" she said hitting on the shoulder "so I invited her for dinner because she is eating two minuet noodles at the moment"

"You what?" I asked

"Invited her to dinner it is not the end of the world that your brother likes someone for them not their blood" she said storming into her room

I'm so lucky I thought to my self


	3. Chapter 3

**Did you like the last chapter hope you did**

Hayley's P.O.V

"Come on Hayles if we don't hurry up we'll be late then you won't be able to go for dinner with your new boy friend. Who by the way is soooo hot" Emma said walking fast

I ran a bit to catch up with her "okay one: he is not my boy friend and two: if he is hot then what is his brother?" I said laughing

"So hot he's cold" Emma said laughing to

When we reached Jason's house we ran in

"Yes we got here before Eddie. Please say we got here before Eddie" Emma said to Jason

"You got here before Eddie did, which is why I'm worried he always gets here 15 minuets earlier to help set up" Jason said a worried look on his face

"Have you phoned him?" I asked

"His home yeah I only texted his mobile" Jason said

"Well who picked up the phone?" Emma asked

"his mum saying he left ages ago" Jason said

"Okay I'll phone his mobile" I said taking mine out of my pocket and dialling his number

"Hello" someone said at the other end it wasn't Eddie

"Hi ummm is Eddie there?" I asked

"Hayley is that you?" the man at the other end asked

"Yeah who's this?" I asked

"Damon I found this phone on the side walk where there had just been an accident. Do you know the person who owns the phone?" Damon asked

"Yeah it's my friend's eddies. Did you say accident? Like what sort of accident?" I said

"A boy got ran over by a big truck" he said

"Crap Damon I gotta go I don't know what you should do with the phone okay see you later" I said hanging up

"What happed?" Emma said worried fro her boyfriend

"I think he got ran over by a big truck and has been taken to hospital" I said

"Then who picked up the phone?" Jason asked

"Damon he found the phone on the side walk" I said

"Wait Damon as in Damon Salvatore" Emma said

"Yeah"

"But he has a car why would he be walking?" she asked

"That's his brother's car he can't drive he got to many point's taken of his licence and can't be bothered to re-take the test" I said

"What exactly did he say Hayley?" Jason asked

"That there had been an accident where a boy got ran over by a big tuck I'm just guessing about the hospital. Also he found the phone on the side walk where the accident happened" I said

"Crap it must be Eddie he wouldn't drop his phone and he wouldn't be late" Jason said

"oh my gosh" Emma said before breaking don in tears im gonna take her home jase could you find out for us and get the details please" I said taking Emma of he floor

"Yeah I'll phone you" he said following us to the door

"Cool, see ya later" I said walking out off the door

When I was walking home from Emma's I saw Damon

"Hey Damon wait up!" I yelled

He turned around just looked at me and carried on walking. What was that about?

Damon's P.O.V

I was walking around the streets looking for some good blood but no girls walked by. I was getting annoyed when I saw a young man walk by he would have to do I didn't want to get to hungry with Hayley coming around.

"Hello" I said to him

"Hi" he said quickly then quickened up his pace I stayed at the same pace as him

"I'm hungry" I said this time he stopped and looked at me

"Well what am I meant to do about that?" he asked getting annoyed

"Well first come here" I said compelling him

When he came over I bit into his neck mmm it was so good when I had had enough I dropped him on the floor then his phone went of I picked it up it said Hayles I answered it

"Hello" I said

"Hi ummm is Eddie there?" the girl at the other end asked she sounded like Hayley

"Hayley is that you?" I asked

"Yeah who's this?" she asked

"Damon I found this phone on the side walk where there had just been an accident. Do you know the person who owns the phone?" I answered

"Yeah it's my friend's eddies. Did you say accident? Like what sort of accident?" she said sounding worried

"A boy got ran over by a big truck" I said I put him under one once she hangs up and then phone the ambulance

"Crap Damon I gotta go I don't know what you should do with the phone okay see you later" she said hanging up

Okay a big tuck was coming ill chuck hi under that then phone the ambulance

Once I had done that I headed home

"hey Damon wait up!" some one yelled from behind me I turned around and saw it was Hayley I couldn't face her I have most likely just killed her friend I can't face until I talk to Elena she'll know what I should do so I just turned around and carried on walking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you liked the last chapter**

Damon's P.O.V  
"you did what?" Elena asked

"Most likely killed Hayley's friend" I said I was up set and I didn't know why

"If you love her you'll tell her" Elena said

"But that is the thing she's not human her self" I said I figured it out earlier

"How do you know?" Elena asked

"She doesn't act like a human and I done a scan for other power their is someone here who if full of magic" I said

"Well we'll find out won't we" Elena said

"Yeah 'spose so" I said

Hayley's P.O.V

I needed to go flying before I went to Damon Elena and Stefan's I case they see the power coming of me I couldn't risk it

I got changed into one of my top with holes in the back and walked out the front door to see my parents pull up

"Hey" I said. I hated it when they were here I hated being with them they weren't my real mum and dad but they know about me and they hate me going flying.

"Your not going flying are you?" Ian said

"Yes and you don't understand why I have to if I don't I will burst from all the power in me" I said

"That wouldn't be so bad" Ian said

"What ever" I said storming into an open patch spreading out my wings and flying off.

I don't what I am you could say I'm an angel I guess but I have black hair and black wings angels re usefully blond and have white wings. So call me what ever.

_Come down here beautiful your dinner's getting cold _some one said to me in my head

_Wh-wa-what_ I said loosing balance and falling down. Crap this was going to hurt alot.

Then I was in someone's arms

"Me" a voice said I looked up and saw Damon

"Hi" I said "how did you know about me?" I asked

"I done a power search earlier when you where helping big power coming off you" he said smiling and putting me on the ground

"That's because Zack and Alice don't let me use my powers only a little bit at a time so I don't explode" I said

"Okay well come you look like you need to eat" he said "wow" he said when my wings diapered

"That's what everyone says" I said skipping to the door

"Really?"

"Okay well you're the only one apart from Zack Alice and Ian to see them and they hate me but still" I said

"They hate you?" he asked

"Yes I'm like their great great great great great and on for a little bit some thing or other" I said

"Cool so you like live for a while?"

"yeah I was born turned 17 and I was pissed of with my sister Katherine she got to go to Florence and she was telling me about these two lovely boys she meat Damon and Stefan and my wings just came I stopped ageing after that and just well lived at 17" I said. I looked at Damon his mouth was wide open Elena and Stefan had come into and looked shocked

"You're Hayley?" Stefan said

"You're the Stefan and Damon" I said shocked

"Uh huh" was all Damon said

"wow by the way Elena you look like my sister" I said

"I know" she sighed


	5. Chapter 5

**Did you like my little surprise I hope you did **

**Next chapter just for all you lovely people**

Hayley's P.O.V

"So you are the men she was constantly going on abut in her letters to me?" I asked I still couldn't get it

"Yes and your her sister?" Damon asked

"Yes" I whispered

"Why don't we talk about this over dinner" Elena said

"That would me lovely" I said following them to the table

"Right so you're little Hayley we got that and we are the Stefan and Damon Katherine was always talking about but what are you?" Stefan asked

"I have no idea it just happened" I said

"You don't think it could be something in your family?" Damon asked

"I could never bring my self to look" I said

"Okay so we could look at that" Damon said

"Hey I rember you visited once" Stefan said

"Oh yeah" I said just realising it

"So you did" Damon said

It was one of the strangest weeks ever

_Flashback_

_I was going to visit my big sister Katherine I haven't seen her in ages I was so happy the only down thing was I was going to see father again I hated him and he hated me we didn't talk the only time we did was for Katherine sake she hated it when people she cared about fought_

"_Hayley!" some yelled I had just got off the boat_

"_Katherine!" I screamed and run up to hug her_

"_Hayley it is not lady like to run" father said_

"_Sorry father I will not do it again" I said_

"_well I'm here to say hello then am off to work I'm sure Katherine and the Salvatore brothers will show you around" he said walking off_

"_They can't wait to see you Hayley" Katherine said taking my hand_

"_And I cannot wait to see them" I said _

_We got to a horse drawn carriage and stepped inside two handsome men were sitting there _

"_Hello miss I'm Stefan" said the one with bight green eyes getting up and taking my hand and kissing it_

"_Hello Stefan, pleasure to meet you but please call me Hayley" I said _

"_As you wish" he said sitting back down _

_I took my seat opposite his brother Damon I guessed he had black eyes and black hair just as handsome as Stefan maybe even more_

Not to sure sister are you?_ Katherine said to me in my head_

_We knew each others secrets even though father didn't_

No it is defiantly Damon sister _I replied_

"_Miss it is a pleasure to meet you I am Damon" Damon said taking my hand and kissing it_

"_Pleasure to meet you to Damon but as I said to your brother please call me Hayley"_

"_Of course Hayley. May I interest you I dinner?" Damon asked me_

"_I would love to, but I fear I am only here for the two days and wish to spend it with my dear sister of course you understand" I said_

"_That it okay I understand you would want to see your sister maybe another time" he said_

"_That would be lovely" I said smiling_

"_Katherine I do believe you said your sister looked likes a younger version of you but I do not see it" Stefan said looking at me_

"_I'm afraid whilst my dear sister was away my hair grew another colour just as mothers did" I said_

"_It is not a bad thing sister you may look like mother but you do not act like her" Katherine said putting a hand on my shoulder_

"_What is it that you do not like about your mother and father Hayley?" Stefan asked_

"_Of course Stefan does not see how you can not love your mother or father" Damon snipped_

"_Boys" Katherine said sternly_

"_We just don't get along me and my father and I would rather not talk about mother" I said sighing_

Sister do they know about you?_ I asked Katherine_

No I shall tell them in my own time

Okay. _"What shall we do when we stop?" I asked_

"_We could show you around Hayley" Damon said_

"_Brother we cannot we are busy" Stefan said_

"_Maybe another time then" Damon said looking at his brother_

"_What are you two busy with?" I asked curiously_

"_Father wants to show us how to vampire hunt" Damon said sounding the least bit intrigued by what sport they were about to do. I gave my sister a worried look_

"_Does your town care about the evil creatures of the night then?" I asked _

"_care for them no kill them yes why just yesterday we burned a witch at the stake turned out she wasn't a witch but we have to be careful and protect the town especially when there are beautiful young ladies staying in it" Damon said flashing me a smile_

"'_ere we are ladies and gentlemen" the driver of the carriage called_

_As we hoped of I said thank you to the driver_

"_Will we be seeing you later Katherine?" Stefan asked_

"_Maybe not Stefan" she said helping me with my bag and walking into the house_

_End of flashback_

"Surprised you didn't remember Damon all you did on that ride was ask me out just in different ways" I said smiling

"Are you still up for that dinner?" he asked me

"I would love to" I said

"Cool tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah" I said

"If you guys all talked like that what happened to it?" Elena asked

"Changed over the years to keep up with the times" I said

"Okay"

Once we finished dinner and finished our talking I got up to leave and Damon followed

"Hayley?" he asked

"Yes" I said turning around

Then his lips were on mine crushing them with a passionate kiss I was shocked at first but kissed him back.

"Hayley, I love you" he said against my lips

"I love you too Damon" I said against his

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow at eight" he said pulling away a little

"Yes" I said giving him a quick peck on the lips and walking to my house


	6. Chapter 6

**Did you like my last chapter I tried to make the flash back as real as possible?**

**Hope you like this chapter**

Hayley's P.O.V

I woke up feeling like crap my back hurt my head hurt my hands hurt I just ached all over I walked to the mirror and what I saw shocked me.

I was as pale as a ghost (paler than a vampire) I had big bags under my eyes my blue eyes looked dark and out off life.

I was going to have to call Damon and say I couldn't make it tonight so I dialled his mobile

"Hello" he said

"Hey Damon its Hayley" I said my voice strained and croaky

"Hayley what's wrong?" he asked sounding worried

"I feel like crap I can't do tonight" I said

"Okay you could still come over and we could just watch TV because Stefan and Elena have gone out for the weekend" he said

"Okay I'll just get ready" I said

"Okay I-"but he got cut-off by Alice Zack and Ian coming into my room

"Hayley you can't live here any more" Alice said

"What?" I exclaimed

"You heard her you have 24 hours to pack up and leave" zack said dropping boxes onto my bed

"We're not helping by the way" I an said as they all walked out

"Come stay here Hayley" Damon said having heard all of that

"Okay but I have to pack first" I said going into a coughing fit

"I'll come help your ill" he said

"That would be lovely" I said my voice sounding even worse than it did before

"Okay I'll be over in a minuet" he said

"Okay I'll just get dressed" I said hanging up

I got dressed into some track- pants and a baggy tee-shirt with my black hoodie over that

"Hey Damon" I said attempting to lift a box of my bed so I could tape it up

"Hello Hayley" he said coming over kissing me and lifting the box on to the floor "how many boxes have you done?" he asked sitting me on the bed

"I've filled all of them I just need to tape them I said coughing again

"You're not falling for that are you she's been doing it all morning" Ian said walking into my room and knocking a box over.

"No one can fake being these sick not even angels" Damon said picking the box up and shutting the door on his face.

Once we had done all the boxes Damon took them over to his place and then came back and carried me over sat me on the couch got a blanket put it over me turned the TV on picked a random movie put it on and got me a drink of water and sat down next to me.

"Are you sure your okay Hayley?" Damon asked

"Yeah" I said and then suddenly bolted up and ran to the kitchen and threw up in the sink the bathroom was too far away

Damon came in and held my hair with one hand and rubbed my back with the other.

When I stopped throwing up he got me a glass of water I skulled then another

"Now before I give you this you are going to drink it slowly" he said

"Okay" I said

Once I had drank then one we went back to the sofa and I cuddled up to him and fell asleep


	7. Chapter 7

**Did you like my last chapter? These are the questions that I must know the answer to and if you liked it why didn't you review?**

Emma's P.O.V

I was knocking on Hayley's front door Ian answered

"What do you want?" he snarled

"Is Hayley in?" I asked

"No. We kicked her out she's living next door" he said

"Nice" I said walking towers the Salvatore's house

Hayley's P.O.V  


"Come on Hayley" demon said sitting down on the sofa I laid down next to him and put my head on his lap. He started stroking my hair and singing my favourite song

_The power lines went out  
And I am all alone  
But I don't really care at all  
Not answering my phone  
All the games you played  
The promises you made  
Couldn't finish what you started  
Only darkness still remains_

Lost sight  
Couldn't see  
When it was you and me

Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
I'm beginning to see the light  
Blow the candles out  
Looks like a solo tonight  
But I think I'll be alright

Then I fell asleep.

Damon's P.O.V

There was a knock at the door when I answered it Emma cam barging into the house

"Hayley!" she yelled

"Be quiet she's sleeping" I told her

"Why is she here?" Emma asked

"Because she had no where else to go that was close enough because she is sick" I said going to turn the TV off

"Well tell her when she wakes up that I want to talk to her okay" she said walking out of the house

"Yes ma'am" I said sarcastically

Hayley's P.O.V

I was dreaming defiantly no where in earth is like this it was all white and light colours it was giving me a headache everyone had light hair and light clothes and light wings, _wings_. What was going on? Where was I? I felt out of place with my black hair and black wings and dark clothes.

"Hayley Pierce. God will see you now" a boy with blond hair green eyes white wings and a white gown sad to me

"Am I in heaven?" I asked

"Your first time? Gosh god has let you live for a while" he said pointing to a door on my right

"Okay" I said going through the door I was in heaven what was going on?

"Ahhh Hayley" a man I guessed was god said. But he didn't look like god or well the way everyone said he did he had short blond hair blue eyes and was wearing a white suit

"Yes" I said

"Please take a seat" he said pointing to the seat next to him "you are different to my other angel children I do believe" he said

"yes I guess so" I said]"not only are your wings and hair black you prefer darker colours and have fallen in love with a vampire" he said

"You can choose who you like but you can't choose who you love" I said

"Mmmm I rember when you first realised your powers your sister was a vampire as well wasn't she" he said

"Yes I haven't see in a while though" I said

"Yes her death was most horrible but she committed the sin of jealously and love stood in the way" he said

"Sorry she died because she was jealous and love stood in the way I do not under stand" I said

"well your sister cam back for the Salvatore brothers wanting them back and she soon found out about Elena and she got jealous tried to kill her but she came back as a vampire she trapped the brothers and Elena and tortured them took the rings and Elena freed her self and killed her self while killing your sister" he said

"Sorry but Elena is alive" I said

"Yes another act of love on Stefan's part there I decide to give her back seeing how hurt he was" he said

"Okay but why am I here?" I asked

"well you see you have been living for over 500 years and every 500 years I give my children a test to see if the can stay living on earth your test is to see how you fight with you illness and how your loved one fights too" he said

"Wait what?" I said but I was back on the sofa before he could reply

**I'm sorry if you are a believer of god and if my version of him offends you but I didn't want him to be what everyone thinks he is**

**Please review **


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you like my last chapter I hope you did **

Damon's P.O.V

Hayley stirred and then sat bolt upright

"Hayley are you okay?" I asked

"Damon I might die" she said

"No you won't" I said walking over to her

"No honestly Damon I just had a dream but it wasn't a dream I got told I have to prove that I want to live and you have to prove that you want me to liveor I'll die" she said

"Okay then Hayley we'll fight it you won't die whilst im here" I said

Hayley's P.O.V

He had a determined look in his eyes when he said that. We gonna fight this I know we are.

"Hayley Emma came round earlier looking for you" Damon said

"What did she want?" I asked

"I don't know but she wasn't happy about you staying here" he said

"Okay I'll call her" I said picking up my mobile phone and dialled her number I motioned Damon to leave the room and he did

"Hayley?" she said

"Who else would it be?" I asked "Damon said you wanted to talk to me"

"Yeah is he there now?" she asked

"No he's out of the room" I said

"You can't stay there Hayles I went to see Eddie today he told me what happened" she said

"Really what did he say just rember he did get run over by a truck" I said

"He said that look im in the hospital can I get him to tell you?" she asked

"Sure" I said and started coughing again

"Hayley" Eddie said at the other end of the phone

"Hey Eddie how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine, but it's you we need to be worried about Damon he's not human" Eddie said

"Already knew that Eddie because I'm not either am I?" I said

"well he dangerous he drank my blood then I rember being run over by a truck I think he threw me so it would look like an accident" Eddie said

"Look Eddie I don't care I can handle him and he wouldn't hurt me" I said

"From I what I heard your quite ill you self I don't think you can handle him" Eddie said

"He won't hurt me. And no matter what you say I love him I'm not leaving him" I said

"Fine if you die don't blame us" he said

"I won't I'll blame my self for not fighting hard enough and Damon will blame him self for not fighting hard enough!" I yelled

"Yeah not fighting hard enough against his thirst!" Eddie yelled back

"Nice to know your not dead Eddie" I said

"Yeah I know I am but will you be because I don't think you will be the end of this week" he said

"Death is nice after living for 500 years" I said

"Good you'll enjoy it as much as I will" he said

That hurt that really hurt he was men to be my friend he wasn't meant to say things like that.

"Hayley I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that" he said quietly

"Go die in a hole Eddie" I said then hung up

"Are you okay?" Damon asked coming in and giving me a hug

I just burst into tears


	9. Chapter 9

**Did you like it huh, huh, huh so did ya? **

Damon's P.O.V

"Shhh Hayley its okay don't worry its okay, its okay" I said trying to calm her down

"No Damon it's not one of my best friends just said he wanted me dead all because I love you" she said and then went into a horrible coughing fit. I ran to get a cup of water for her when I came back she was still sitting on the floor coughing I didn't know what else to do. Then she stopped she looked up at me and I saw blood all around her mouth and on the floor she had been coughing up blood she smiled a weak smile and then passed out. Was she going to die now because we haven't fought it? Crap I was going to pray to god and ask him to let her live even though he probably won't listen to me because of all the death I've caused but at least I would have tried.

"Dear god. Please don't take Hayley away from earth please. I love her so much and I don't want her to leave me. I know you probably don't want to answer me because of everything I've done but please Hayley can change me and I can change but I can't stop being a vampire it is who I am but I can be a nicer person with Hayley's help please don't take her please. Amen" I muttered while wiping the blood of Hayley's mouth and of the floor.

I got a piece of paper and quickly wrote a note to Hayley on it in case she woke up and I wasn't there

_Hayley, I've just gone hunting. You coughed up blood I have cleaned it up and there is some water for you._

_Love Damon_

And I quickly left.

Emma's P.O.V

I hope this plan of Eddie's works I waited for Damon to go out hunting and went inside the house. Hayley was sleeping on the sofa on the table next to her was note and a glass of water. I was going to re-write the note good job I could copy peoples handwriting good. I put

_Hayley I'm sorry but Im' leaving I have to it is for your own good._

_Damon_

I can't believe I was doing this to her no I wasn't I couldn't she needed Damon it had been 500 years and she hadn't fund anyone and she finally has I couldn't take that away from her. So I put the original note down and walked out of the house only to walk into Stefan and Elena.

"Hello" Stefan said

"Hey I was just umm leaving" I said moving pass him I did not want to be here when Damon got back

"Is Damon in?" Elena asked

"No he went hunting I just came to check on Hayley but she's sleeping and I don't want to wake her so I'll just leave" I said

"Why's Hayley here?" Stefan asked

"well Zack Alice and Ian kicked her out and she's really ill so Damon told her to come live with you guys oh and me and Eddie know you secret" I said running off Stefan caught up easily

"How do you know?" he asked

"Damon drank eddies blood and Eddie found out told me and we told Hayley but she already knew the Eddie said he hope she died" I said quickly trying to walk off

"You won't tell anyone?" Stefan asked

"I won't but you might want to ask Eddie your self" I said

"Okay thank you Emma" he said letting me walk off


	10. Chapter 10

**Was the last chapter good?**

Hayley's P.O.V

Yeah I was in heaven again

"Hayley god will see you" the angel said

"Yeah I know where to go" I said just as he was about to tell me where to go

"Okay then" he said walking off

"Hello god" I said

"Hayley you shouldn't be so grouchy" he said looking at

"You would be if you had just found the one person you love and there is a chance you could die" I said

"Well you have fought hard so hard that you have entered the last stage sooner than normal people do. And the prayer from demon just dusted the cake. Not the question is, is the cake burnt or not" he said

Great all this talk bout cakes I was hungry now

"Is it burnt, because I don't think it is to tell the truth" I said giving him my sweetest smile

"You know what never do me. See you in another 500 years Hayley or sooner if you die" he said

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much your awesome!" I yelled and skipped out

Stefan's P.O.V

Hayley stirred Elena sat up to look at her I followed

Then she mumbled a thank you me and Elena just looked at each other and then back down at Hayley

Hayley's P.O.V

I opened my eyes expecting to see two black ones looking back at me but I saw to blue ones and two green ones instead

"Where's Damon?" I mumbled

"He's gone out hunting" Elena said touching my forehead

"Are you okay? You've been coughing up blood then it stopped and you just kept sniffing" Stefan said

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm gonna live another day so it's all good" I said smiling and picking up a glass of water and sipping it

Just then someone came through the door

"Oh hey Stefan Elena I said Hayley could stay here because the kicked her out" demon said pointing to where I used to live

"Hey Damon" I said smiling

"Yay" he said (which is unusual for Damon) and came running to give me a hug

"What the hell Damon?" Stefan asked

"Hayley was going to die now she's not why can't I be excited?" he asked looking at his brother

"How do you know she was going to die?" Elena asked

"Because we know these things" I said smiling at Damon

"You know I what as long as your okay I don't really care" she said walking off to her and Stefan's room Stefan followed

"You said a prayer" I said to Damon

"Hey I'll do anything to keep you alive because I love you" he said

"I love you to so much" I said kissing him

"Which is why I want to know this" he said pulling me away and looking serious

"What have I done?" I asked worried

"Nothing" he said getting down onto one knee

"Hayley pierce I love you with all my heart I have never loved any one more than I love you and I wish to spend eternity with you" he said taking a small red box out of his pocket "will you do me the onner of being my wife?" he asked

"I will, of course I will" I said smiling then crushing his lips with mine when we broke apart he put the ring on my finger and kissed my hand

"I'm glad your better" he said taking me into his room where I will sleep


	11. Chapter 11

**Did you like it hope you did :)**

Hayley's P.O.V

It took me a few minuets to figure out where I was then I rembered I was in bed in the arms of my fiancé Damon. I rolled over to look at him

"Hi" I said pecking him on the lips

"Hello beautiful" he said kissing me back harder

Then there was a knock at the door that ruined our moment

"Hate to say guys but next time you decide to have sex don't make so much noise" Stefan said standing at the door not looking at us. Then I realised that the quilt wasn't covering us. Ooopps

"This is what I had to live with when you and Elena couldn't go 20 minuets without it" Damon said pulling the quilt around us

"But we weren't that loud Damon" Elena said coming to stand next to Stefan

"You see you never actually realise how loud you are because I don't rember making a sound" I said

"Yeah well you did. Hayley get ready and get some money I'm taking you wedding shopping" Elena said grinning

"How do you know we haven't told any one" Damon said

"It is called listening and you were both practically shouting it in your minds it was hard to ignore" Stefan said

"Yeah okay I'll get ready. Now out!" I said

"Okay" Elena said pulling Stefan out of the door and shutting it

"Well I'm going shopping for the wedding I need money" I said turning back to Damon

"How much?" he asked

"I don't know there will be mine, Elena's and Emma's dresses, I know you don't like Emma Damon but she is like my best friend, there will also be shoes, jewellery and hair products. We will do the rest of the planning later" I said grinning

"I have nothing against Emma but can we keep it small like just me you Elena Stefan Emma and maybe just a few others" he said

"Okay Damon, I know he hates me but I have to invite him Eddie and maybe Jason?" I asked

"Ummm okay but don't be upset if they don't come Eddie definitely won't but who Jason?" he asked

"Okay maybe not Jason we not even close but I have to try with Eddie" I said

"Okay you might want to get ready before Elena decides to kill you" he said getting up and passing me some clothes and chucking me in the bathroom.

Once I was downstairs and ready Elena dragged me out of the house and into the car.

"So what type of dress?" she asked

"I don't know but could we swing round and get Emma?" I asked

"Ummm okay where does she live?" she asked

"Just down the road and round the corner" I said

"Okay" she said

When we got there I got out and walked up to the door waiting for her to answer

"Hi" Emma said sounding tired pissed off and a bit worried

"Hey" I said waving deliberately using my left hand and making the diamond catch the sun light

"Oh my gosh, who, when, how?" she asked

"I'll tell whilst we shop for the dresses" I said picking up her bag from just inside the door and dragging her to the car

"Hey" Elena said

"Hi" Emma said

"Emma this is Elena Damon's brother's wife" I said

"Okay" Emma said

"Elena this Emma my all time best friend" I said

"Okay" Elena said

"So Hayley who, when, how?" Emma asked excitedly

"Well who: Damon Salvatore, when: last night, how: like most normal engagements" I said smiling

"With an extremely noisy night" Elena chipped in

"Noisy night eh Hayley" Emma said kicking the back of my seat

"Shut up" I said

"So then soon to be Mrs. Salvatore where about are we going?"Emma asked leaning back in her seat

"I was thinking Christchurch" I said "since its closer"

"Very good point" Elena said


	12. authors note very important

**Okay guys I'm having serious trouble coming with ideas for this it just feels like it is dragging on so I'm going to have a break from writing it I'm not if I should stop completely or not.**

**Can you please give me some ideas or tell me if you think I should stop or not it would be great if you could.**

**Thanks**

**Beth :) 3**


	13. sorry it's another authors note

**Okay guys wedding dresses for Hayley maid of honour dress and brides maid dress ideas? Could use some. Pretty please. **

**Beth 3X:)**


	14. dont hate me, its another authors note

**Okay thought you would like to know that I am changing my name to beth ivashkov and that I promise to up date ASAP because I love you all but first you need to review on ideas for me.**

**Beth 3X:)**


End file.
